lalins_cursefandomcom-20200214-history
Felix López Dorado
Felix López Dorado is a boy who lives in Lalin and is the secondary main character of the story. He is David's long-time neighbor and best friend. He also appears in the manga Delete. |birthday = March 30th, 1998 |zodiac = Aries |living_place = Lalin |family = Julen (Father) Arhiel (Mother) |friends = David (Best friend) Tobias Eric Cody |love_interests = |likes = Playing piano, pizza, Coca-Cola, crows, pranks, cleanliness |dislikes = Cockroaches, uncleanliness, his mother, cats, aliens, hospitals, exercise |occupation = Student |status = Alive |debut = Episode 1 }} Appearance Felix is an average tall boy with tanned skin and spiky, long black hair which he keeps in a small braid. He has brown eyes and two small moles near his mouth. He often wears a feather earring on his left ear. His outfit often sports torn jeans with a dark-colored jacket and black sneakers. He also wears a purple bracelet on his left hand. Personality Felix is a pessimistic and lazy person who prefers to relax and not overwork himself. He gets angered very easily, and his sarcastic and somewhat rude attitude can get out of control at times. However, he's quite intelligent and surprisingly mature for his age. And while he is often cynical and rude, he has an overprotective side. He dislikes when people pick on David, and in the case of Delete, he won't hesitate to get violent. He seems to dislike school and doesn't pay attention in class, often using his cell phone during lectures. He also has a bad fear of cockroaches, as well as having a distaste for cats as they always attack the crows in his yard. Felix is skeptical, and since the beginning of the comic he insists that supernatural things, aliens, UFOs and all the stuff that David loves and believes isn't real, denying all the theories about the murder that took place in the forest. History Felix and David grew up together and have a very close bond. Later, however, when the two were both twelve years old, Felix had turned on David and joined a group of bullies. He picked on him until it led to David's attempted suicide, where he jumped off a bridge into a river. Felix saw him do this, and jumped in after him. He managed to pull him out and brought David to his house, where they soon after took him to the hospital. Once David returned to school, Felix stayed away from him, leaving him alone. However, once Felix's "ex-friends" came back to bully David, Felix would start a fistfight to get them to leave him alone. This resulted in Felix and the bullies' suspension. Delete Felix is first introduced as a character named F:El, a birdlike creature who aids X on her journey. He later reveals to have no memories of his past whatsoever, but this is due to the demon's influence. Later in the book, it is revealed that F:El is actually Felix, the second creator of the game. It is also revealed, by Nil, that Felix was one of David's bullies. This likely led to David's attempted suicide. Once Felix is returned to his original form by the demon, Felix and David are trapped in a bubble by the demon and get a chance to talk things out. Felix admits that he only thought about having fun and didn't consider David's feelings. In an effort to show to David that he really cares about him, he reveals to him that he had jumped into the river after him to save him. When David admits that he is scared and afraid that they had died, Felix assures him that they are not dead. He tells him to "Stop being a coward and giving up before we've even tried to get out of here!" With the help of X, David and Felix are able to escape the demon's created world. Felix then drags David out of the river, a shadowy figure visible across the water. He brings him to his parents' house, with David still being unconscious from the fall. When David returned to school and the bullies started to bother him again, Felix picked fistfights with them. This resulted in his suspension, along with the bullies. David and Felix are assumed to have made up, but David states that Felix avoided him after the events at the bridge, only showing up to fight the bullies. It is unknown whether David's parents know that Felix bullied him or not. Lalin's Curse Felix first appears in episode 1. Once David comes home from stargazing, Felix is seen lounging on the couch, teasing David at the fact that he's gotten to eat the last flan. Later, when asked by David's mom if he wants to stay over for the night, Felix says he doesn't want to trouble the family. David's mom tells him that he is basically part of the family. Embarrassed, Felix just says that he wants to be home for when his dad gets back from work, and leaves it at that. Felix goes upstairs to watch Cuarta Dimension with David, despite his distaste for the show. He claimed that he was going to make sure David did not get scared. Felix notices the broken camera David picked up outside, and says that David "needs to stop picking up trash off the ground." Once David retorts back, saying it's not trash, the two sit down to watch Cuarta Dimension. When the show mentions a murder taking place in Lalin, Felix says he had heard about the murder in town. However, he did not believe what the witness said about a demon being involved with the murder. Once he started going off about how Lalin being cursed was "stupid," he was quickly hushed by David as the two continued to watch the show. When David makes the connection between the missing camera and the one he found, he attempts to put the SD card into his computer. Felix warns him multiple times that it could break his computer. David puts the card in anyway, and clicks the first file, an .MP4. When nothing happens, Felix remarks that this makes sense because "demons and that kinda stuff don't exist," much to David's dismay. Felix attempts to prevent David from clicking on the second file, but he ignores his warning and opens it anyways. This causes the power in the house to go out. David's dad comes in to check on the boys, scaring them both. Afterwards, Felix heads home because it is getting late. The next day, Felix is stopped on his way to school by a cockroach. In fear, he jumps up onto a nearby trash bin. David runs into him, and to help get him down, he squashes the cockroach with his shoe. Now at ease, Felix jumps down from the trash bin before David notices a trail of cockroaches leading somewhere. Felix attempts to leave, but David follows them, so Felix waits on the sidewalk. After David wanders around for a bit, he comes back after Felix yells at him. David tells him that he heard a knocking noise and Felix dismisses it as the rain. When David insists it was a person, Felix tells him that he has a wild imagination. He reminds David that the two of them are going to be late for school, so they continue on their way. As they ride their bikes down the rainy road, David and Felix encounter Tobias, who asks them why they are late. Felix makes a smart remark, saying "Just David being David." As they are talking, the trio runs into Tobias' mom, who tells them to get on their way or else they'll be late. Due to her sour temper, the three quickly continue to school. David fills Tobias in on what he had seen on Cuarta Dimension, while Felix just dismisses it all, saying the witness could've been drunk or on drugs. Tobias agrees with him, saying it could've been a media exaggeration. David then insists that they will investigate after school to see for themselves. Felix goes along with it, saying they should turn it into a bet, where David has to clean his room for a month. Tobias goes along with this and adds that David does his homework for a month. David retaliates by saying that if he turns out to be right, the two of them have to clean his room and do his homework for a month instead. The trio agrees on the deal, before their teacher bangs her fist on the board for class to begin. Felix makes a smart remark about her attitude before she snaps at him, giving him his "first warning." After class, the three boys are talking in the hallway when they run into Cody and Eric. The five boys go into the piano room and discuss the details of their plan to investigate while Felix plays the piano. To Felix's chagrin, the group decides to go to the woods after school to investigate together. After the school day ends, Felix is doing chores at his house when a cat attacks one of the crows in his yard. The yelling brings David over, where Felix tells him that he will take care of the crow until its injury heals. Once Felix finishes his chores, the two boys, along with Coco, go to the woods to meet their friends. They show up a bit late. Eric is recording a video for his YouTube channel, so Felix tells him to make sure that he gets a good shot of him so he can "get more likes, thanks to me." This results in the other four boys laughing at him and saying things like "I have never heard any girl talk about Felix." David then further embarrasses him by saying that his mom and sisters all love Felix very much. After the boys get a good laugh, they all head into the woods. When Tobias says that his mom was actually put on the case for this murder, the first thing Felix asks is whether the witness had alcohol in her blood. When he answers with "A little," Felix cheers and tells David that he was right all along and gives his own version of the events that occurred. Felix believes that the couple went into the woods after a wild party, where they were attacked by a murderer. The girl escapes while her partner tries to fight off the attacker, but she came back because she was worried about him. Felix then describes how when the witness came back and saw the murderer standing over her partner's body, the alcohol and shock in combination with the dark lighting mixed up her memories and made her believe she was seeing a demon. After his explanation and David trying to refute his evidence, Tobias brings the group to the crime scene. Relationships David García Martínez David and Felix spent their entire lives together, and have formed a very close bond. They see each other as brothers. Felix is very protective of David and won't let anyone insult or hurt him. He will not hesitate to turn to violence if it means protecting David. Despite this, the two of them are at odds in belief of the supernatural. Felix tells David that none of it is real, but David insists that he is wrong. Tobias Ruiz Castro Tobias and Felix seem to be pretty close, they bike to school together along with David. The two of them listen to David's supernatural tales, all the while going against them, insisting that what David is saying is a stretch. Eric Bermúdez Parejo Eric and Felix seem to be good friends. They message each other in class often, and while they argue, it is often just friendly banter. Cody Lozano Blasco He and Cody seem to be getting along, though Cody is often quiet and the two don't interact much on a 1 to 1 basis. Trivia my oof * Felix wears the same bracelet as David and Tobias. * Felix watches Disney. * He can speak some Basque words with his dad. * Felix has poor eyesight. Gallery Felix scared.PNG|He do be lookin' kinda hot tho Drugs.PNG|DRUGS CocoAndFelix.jpeg|Two precious children in one picture. Perfect. ScaredFelix.jpeg|When you're alone at home and hear footsteps. EmbarrassedFelix.jpeg|Look at him. He's so cute. Lethimrest.png|FiVe mOrE MiNuTeS dAd Category:Characters Category:Male Characters